It is known in the prior art for the examiner or practioner to manually hold an indirect ophthalmoscopy lens with respect to the patient's eye during fundus examination, utilizing a biomicroscope, and such is conventional procedure utilized by many ophthalmologists and optometrists.
It is also known in the prior art to utilize a mechanical holder for positioning a lens relative to the patient's eye. In applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 211,353 filed June 24, 1988 and entitled Lens Positioning Device For Indirect Biomicroscopy Of The Eye, such a holder mechanism is disclosed.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a device consisting of a corneal contacting portion and an aerial image forming portion, and wherein the device is hand held against the cornea and requires anesthetization of the eye.